Teardrops on my Guitar
by Cosette.Starr
Summary: Marlene divaga sobre a descoberta da qual se dera conta há pouco tempo: estava apaixonada por ninguém menos que seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black.


_É isso aí, galerinha! Minha primeira fic, não é lá essas coisas, diga-se de passagem, mas, comentem. _

_**Disclaimer**__: Well, como vocês bem sabem, a Marlene e o Sirius não me pertencem. Os dois são criação da Tia Jô. Quanto à música, eu peguei emprestada da Taylor Swift. _

_--_

_**Teardrops in my Guitar**_

_Drew looks at me._

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

_What I want and need_

_And everything that we should be_

Marlene estava sentada no parapeito da janela e observava o céu estrelado. Há pouco mais de um ano ela se dera conta que estava apaixonada por ninguém menos que seu melhor amigo: Sirius Black. A garota de longos cabelos castanhos escuros enrolava-os nas pontas com os dedos e pensava se algum dia ele perceberia que ela gostava dele. Toda vez que ele falava da outra, a tal da Dorcas Meadowes, ela chorava por dentro, "por que diabos ele vem falar dela pra mim?", será que ele não podia ver que estava machucando-a?

_I'll bet she's beautiful._

_That girl he talks about,_

_and she's got everything_

_that I have to live without_

No fundo ela tinha certa inveja da garota. Ela tinha tudo o que Marlene queria: a atenção e o amor dele. Não podia ficar com raiva dele, ela já tentara isso, mas não funcionara. A garota era simplesmente estonteante, simpática, popular, parecia uma princesa e Marlene era o patinho feio da família e não conseguia sequer dizer a um garoto que o amava. Ela se odiava por isso, pelo fato de sofrer calada, e não ter a coragem que ele tinha, queria tanto se encaixar no mundo perfeito dele.

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cuz it's so damn funny_

_But I can't even see_

_anyone when he's with me_

Quando estava com ele o tempo voava, ela não podia pensar em mais nada, ele era a razão dela acordar todos os dias e dirigir-se para o Salão Comunal. Adorava vê-lo sempre sorridente, contando alguma piada ou até mesmo falando das besteiras que ele e os Marotos aprontavam. Não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, de rir com ele, às vezes perdia a noção das coisas pensando nele. As amigas a chamavam e ela não podia prestar atenção e quando ele ia embora, parecia uma eternidade até vê-lo novamente.

_He says he's so in love,_

_he's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows_

_he's all I think about at night._

Todas as noites antes de dormir, ela se perdia pensando nele, no que ele tinha falado e dormia sempre com a lembrança dele. Como queria ser aquela garota para todos os dias beijá-lo e abraçá-lo sem culpa, ela até se arrepiava de pensar nisso, nunca saberia como era o beijo dele, nunca poderia sentir todo aquele amor. Ela era nada mais que a melhor amiga, aquela a quem ele confidenciava tudo e só isso. Ele costumava dizer que ela era como uma irmã para ele, ela queria gritar, fazer um escândalo mas no final ela apenas sorria para ele.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing_

_star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_don't know why I do._

Chorava por ele, mal comia em seus piores dias, já havia tentado se afastar, mas não conseguia ficar longe dele por muito tempo. Observava as estrelas no parapeito da janela, pedia a elas que o fizessem ver que ela o amava. Toda aquela situação estava matando-a por dentro, não podia suportar vê-lo com a outra, era no mínimo masoquismo, como ela sofria por causa desse amor platônico! E o pior: ele não enxergava isso. Sempre perguntava se ela estava bem, mas no fundo ele não percebia nada de diferente.

_Drew walks by me._

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

Ele passava por ela, ela não respirava, os joelhos tremiam e ela mal conseguia falar. Ela já havia imaginado se ele sabia que ela gostava dele, todos já deviam pelo menos desconfiar daquilo. Praticamente depois que percebeu o quanto gostava dele, não conseguia ter um relacionamento decente. Não que tivesse muitos antes, mas agora ela era simplesmente um alguém, uma alma sozinha, uma garota sem vida. Ela queria ser perfeita para ele poder notá-la.

_She better hold him tight,_

_give him all her love,_

_look in those beautiful eyes_

_and know she's lucky 'cuz._

Apesar de sofrer tanto o que ela menos queria era vê-lo triste. Às vezes se pegava pensando no que faria com a tal Meadowes se ela o machucasse. A outra provavelmente não sabia da sorte que tinha de tê-lo para si. Ele era perfeito em tudo e merecia ser mais amado do que qualquer outro. Ele faria de tudo pela outra e isso a matava porque não era ela e nunca seria ela. Sabia que a garota era importante para ele, até podia ser legal, mas a odiava, pois ela o tinha e nada mais importava a Marlene.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing_

_star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

Ele já havia perguntado a ela a razão pela qual ela havia parado de tocar, ela desconversava, dizia que não tinha tempo, mas na realidade era porque se lembrava dele. Ela mexia com todos os sentidos dela e ela só podia tocar violão para ele, porque era tudo o que a fazia feliz. Ao ver o sorriso no rosto dele e aqueles olhos acinzentados, ela se perdia num mar de emoções e não conseguia fazer mais nada. Ele era tudo, e ela simplesmente não conseguia mover sua vida sem ele. Era impossível.

_So I drive home alone _

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

Porque ela tinha que amá-lo tanto? Ela estava decidida a esquecê-lo, mas não sabia se teria forças suficientes para tal feito. Ele a afetava de um jeito que ela não poderia explicar. Todas as vezes que estava deitada para dormir, não conseguia parar de pensar nele, olhava para as fotos e quase que instantaneamente ela perdia o sono se lembrando de seus momentos com ele. Ela sabia que deveria passar para outra e o que a frustrava mais era o fato de não poder fazer nada.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only one that's got enough of me to break my_

_heart._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_don't know why I do._

Ela nunca havia se apaixonado por ninguém antes dele. Nenhum garoto fazia o mesmo efeito nela como ele. Ela simplesmente não se lembrava de ninguém que tivesse o poder de fazê-la se sentir tanto no paraíso como no inferno. Ele era como um príncipe encantado de contos de fadas trouxas. E ela infelizmente não era a princesa dele, ela sabia disso e o coração dela estava em dois por isso.

_He's the time taken up,_

_but there's never enough._

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

Ela olhava para o céu, o sol estava começando a nascer. Um novo dia estava por vir, quem sabe esse não era melhor que o anterior? Era tudo o que ela queria, ela sabia que o que precisava era se ausentar, colocar a cabeça no lugar, ficar sozinha por um tempo e seguir com a vida. Aquele era o seu último ano em Hogwarts e ela não queria lembrar-se dele como algo doloroso. Mesmo que ele nunca mais olhasse para ela, a verdade deveria ser dita. Ela estava decidida a isso.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

Ela o viu na outra janela. Quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela, ela não pôde se conter. Sorriu para ele. Um novo dia começava mas não seria esse o dia em que ela contaria seu maior segredo a ele.


End file.
